


Omluva

by LilyElfgreen



Series: Milý Johne [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, I promise it gets better, M/M, Missing Scene, Painful road to reconciliation, Smut, apology, not as dubcon as it looks at first
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Bonusová scéna kMilý Johnerozdělená do tří částí. První vychází v den, kdy se to má odehrávat, a ty další dvě snad přijdou v následujících dnech. Větší smysl bude povídka dávat po přečtení povídkyMilý Johne. Navazuje na předposlední kapitolu.





	Omluva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poděkování za betaread u této kapitoly výjimečně patří **DaVanity**.

Sherlock se přiblížil k 221B s neblahým tušením, se kterým nepočítal. Speedy's už bylo zavřené a z ulice začali mizet lidé spolu se vzrůstajícím chladem poté, co před téměř třemi hodinami zapadlo slunce. Z ulice mohl přes okno matně vidět kousek stropu a tapetu, co je v obývacím pokoji. Jen jedna lampa byla rozsvícená, ta na psacím stole. A někde tam John čekal. Bylo to, jako kdyby na Baker Street byly jen dvě duše.

Dveře byly zamčené, ale Sherlock byl díky Mycroftově prozíravosti ušetřen potupy z vloupání do svého vlastního bytu. Sherlockův starý klíč se jako zázrakem objevil v jeho kapse někdy na půl cesty mezi bratrovým domem a Baker Street. Vlastně by nebylo vůbec nutné Mycroftovi _poděkovat_ , ale Sherlock se i tak před tím, než otevřel dveře a vešel dovnitř, otočil a krátce pokývl na nejbližší kameru.

Všechno bylo až nesnesitelně tiché. Logický úsudek mu říkal, že paní Hudsonová byla pryč, což by bylo jen dobře, jelikož Sherlock měl být stále pokládán za mrtvého. A bude muset být "mrtvý" ještě nějakou dobu, dokud nebude jeho jméno očištěno a nevyhnutelné mediální šílenství nebude pod kontrolou. Zdolá schody tak tiše, jak jen může, směrem přímo k otevřeným dveřím od 221B.

 _John._ Žádné zvláštní přivítání. John na něj čekal, ruce v bok, nohy na šířku ramen od sebe, s typicky vyzývavým alfa postojem, který nutil Sherlocka schoulit se mu u nohou a objímat ho kolem nich, dokud by mu neodpustil. Ne, že by si to zasloužil potom, co všechno udělal, ale tohle byl _John_ a jeho schopnost odpustit cokoliv, všechno, byla téměř kouzelná ve své nekonečnosti. Ne, že by momentální kombinace rozzuřenosti a odhodlanosti věštila něco dobrého. Sherlock, vešel dál dovnitř místnosti a zavřel za sebou dveře zároveň v dlouho pohřbeném zvyku, který jednou potěšil Johna. Ta pečlivě připravená omluva, na které týdny pracoval, se mu v zákoutí mysli vysmívala, ale byla mimo jeho schopnost vybavit si slova, i jejich správnou intonaci…

"Stůj." John mírně povolil bradu, jeho pohled nelítostný a vyčítavý. "Nechci žádné promyšlené kecy, které sis předem naplánoval. Jen mi odpověz. Myslel jsi to všechno, co jsi za těch pár posledních měsíců řekl, vážně?"

Sherlock nevěřil svému hlasu. Přikývl.

"Takže ta: "Nikdy jsem ti nezalhal," sračka… to jsi myslel vážně."

Sherlock opět přikývl. Johnův postoj byl strnulý a obezřetný, každý centimetr značil nebezpečného vojáka, pečlivě kontrolovaný, tak dlouho dokud Sherlock neudělá žádný nečekaný pohyb nebo neřekne něco špatně…

"Ty víš," John pokračoval v opatrném odsekávání slov, "že neříkání věcí se taky počítá jako lež, že ano?"

Sherlock si olízl rty a hledal ta správná slova. "Nemohl jsem-… Hodně jsem riskoval, že jsem tě vůbec kontaktoval. Nemohl jsem ti říct, že jsem naživu. Prostě _nemohl_."

"A stále jsi ze mě tahal přiznání. Věci, které jsem nikdy nikomu neřekl. Věci, které bych _nemohl_ říct komukoliv jinému. Řekni mi, Sherlocku... Bylo to, protože ses nudil? Nebo," ztiší hlas, až téměř mumlá, "to bylo, protože jsi doopravdy chtěl, abych tě přitisknul ke dveřím? Abych tě hladil a sál, dokud bys neskončil bez dechu jako loutka v mých rukách," Naklonil se blíže, chráníc si tak své teritorium v místnosti, jak se přibližoval. Jako generál uprostřed bitvy. "Chci tě slyšet to říct," zavrčel. "Byla to lež?"

 _Ach bože._ Sherlock cítil dřevo pod konečky svých prstů, a až později si uvědomil, že ustoupil zpět k zavřeným dveřím a zarazil se o ně. To zjištění ho nijak nepřinutilo zastavit. Polknul a rozvážně zakroutil hlavou ve znamení ne.

"Chci tě slyšet to říct," zopakoval John, přibližujíc se blíž, dokud neměl Sherlocka přitisknutého ke dveřím a téměř nevydechoval svá slova Sherlockovi do ucha. "Použij ten tvůj zatracený hlas a řekni mi… Pokud bych z tebe strhal oblečení, hodil tebou na pohovku a dělal bych s tebou, co bych chtěl, bylo by to, co bys chtěl? Nebo to byl jen trik?"

"Byla to-…“ Sherlockovi se zlomil hlas. Od puberty se mu to stalo poprvé. Cítil, jak ho zalila červeň, ale rozhodně to zkusil znovu. "Byla to pravda."

"A co teď?" John zavrčel, rty půl palce od Sherlockova ucha. Pocit dechu na citlivé kůži uvnitř ucha přiměl Sherlocka se zachvět po celém těle. Samozřejmě, že si John všimnul. Naklonil se blíže a přitiskl jejich hrudníky k sobě, až byl schopný cítit to překotné staccato tlukotu Sherlockova srdce. " _Nelži_ ," zašeptá.

"Prosím." Vyšlo to z něj jako šepot a Sherlock v rozpacích zavřel oči. Takhle to nemělo být, John ho neměl takhle pronásledovat jako nějaký zatracený lev pakoně…

"Svlékni se." John zničehonic ustoupil a opět založil ruce. Sherlockovo tělo vyšlo vstříc té náhlé ztrátě, jako kdyby jejich těla byla zmagnetizována, ale zastavil se předtím, než stihl spadnout. Střetnul se s Johnovýma očima – chladné, odhodlané, smrtící – a zjistil, že jeho prsty už rozepínají knoflíčky košile, aniž by potřebovaly jakýkoliv příkaz od mozku.

Bylo to děsivé. Sherlock svléknul své oblečení pomalu a metodicky. Nebylo v tom žádné svádění, pouze efektivita, kterou zvládl nashromáždit. John chtěl, aby se svléknul, takže se svlékal. Všechno to nechal spadnout na zem a John se jen se založenýma rukama a prkenně napřímenou páteří tiše díval. Pokoj byl chladný a bez ochrany trička nebo bundy se Sherlock snažil netřást se. Ne kvůli teplotě a rozhodně ne kvůli Johnovu pohledu.

"Postav se doprostřed místnosti a otoč se. Pomalu." John ustoupil, aby Sherlockovi umožnil projít, a když byl Sherlock na místě, John znovu zaujal vojensky strnulou pozici. "Chci tě vidět," dodal.

Sherlock držel pevně své ruce. Prsty od sebe, dlaně vzhůru, kousek od boků. Pomalu se otočil dokola, až bolestivě si byl po celou dobu vědom, že ho Johnovy oči nepřestávaly sledovat po celém těle. Pozoroval, zhodnocoval a analyzoval pozůstatek zranění. Oči doktora. Většina popálenin už byla pryč, jen lehce narůžovělá kůže naznačovala místa, kde byly. Většina modřin byla stále viditelná. Ta způsobená Johnovou pěstí byla nejkřiklavější, jasně fialová na Sherlockově lícní kosti. John ji pohledem přeskočil a pokračoval v tiché prohlídce.

"To nebyl jen oheň," řekl John nakonec. "Předtím jsem už viděl spoustu takových. Byl jsi v Afghánistánu, když jsi byl zajat?"

"Sýrie," přiznal Sherlock.

"Ah." John zakroutil prstem. Bezeslovné gesto, aby Sherlock udělal další otočku. "Rozkládal jsi Moriartyho síť, předpokládám…“

"Tohle byla poslední buňka. A ta nejriskantnější."

"A ty ses nechal zajmout."

"Já ne…“ Sherlock zavřel oči. Bylo jednodušší Johna nevidět. "Nechtěl jsem už čekat déle. Než tě uvidím. Netušil jsem, že věděli o mém spojení s Mycroftem."

"Takže sis myslel… Co vlastně? Že tě přátelsky pomlátí a pak tě nechají jít?"

Sherlock skousnul své rty tak moc, že mohl v puse cítit pachuť krve, ale neodpověděl.

"To byla otázka, Sherlocku!" Vyštěknul John, v záchvěvu starých vojenských zvyku. "Odpověz mi, nebo odejdu z těch dveří a už mě nikdy nenajdeš."

Sherlock neřekl, že Mycroft by Johna mohl najít kdekoliv. Neřekl, že by se pravděpodobně vrhnul k Johnovým nohám a chytil se ho jako batole předtím, než by stihnul otevřít dveře. Otevřel oči, nadechl se a dostal ze sebe pravdu. "Musel jsem něco udělat. Po těch Vánocích. Musel jsem… Musel jsem pokročit, dostat se blíž k tobě. Přepočítal jsem se."

"Takže ses nechal mučit a hodit do ohně."

"Ten požár byl moje práce." Sherlock pevně vyhledá jeho oči. Nemohl by se ohledně tohohle cítit trapně, nemohl litovat ničeho, co ho dovedlo blíž k Johnovi. "Dostal jsem se z místnosti, kde mě drželi, zlomil jsem vaz strážci a podpálil ten barák. Mycroft mi řekl, že všech dvanáct bylo eliminováno. Byl jsem pryč dřív, než jsem si to mohl ověřit. Byla to čtyři míle dlouhá cesta zpátky na místo, kde mě Mycroftovi muži mohli najít, která naneštěstí některá má zranění jen zhoršila."

"Ježišikriste! Kurva!" John dlouhou chvíli jen zíral na strop, viditelně se snažil získat zpět pod kontrolu. "Takže takhle to bylo?" Zeptal se nakonec.

"To byla poslední buňka sítě. Není to _hotové_ , prozatím, ale nebezpečí ti už nehrozí."

"A tobě?"

"Fyzické nebezpečí, ano." _Upřímnost, slíbil jsi upřímnost._ "Bude to trvat ještě pár týdnů, než se budu moci vrátit z mrtvých. Mycroftova schopnost uhýbat zákonům funguje lépe, když není na očích. A také jsem teď podezřelý z několika stovek vražd."

"Kriste. S médii to bude humbuk, co?"

"Na tom nezáleží." Doopravdy ne. Ne teď. Protože John byl _tady_ a na ničem jiném nezáleželo. Sherlock byl nahý, místnost byla chladná a John stále vypadal nepřátelsky nezlomný. Ani na tom nezáleželo, na ničem z toho, protože John _byl tady_. Poslouchal.

A pozoroval. Johnova tvář se postupně proměnila v pomalém vývoji výrazů, jak pochopil, že se Sherlockovy myšlenky vrátily k jejich současné situaci – rezignace, zjištění, zájem, a nakonec nelítostná dravost, ze které měl Sherlock na holých rukou husí kůži.

"Tohle je ono, není to tak?“ Zašeptal. Obcházel Sherlocka v pomalých kruzích, jeho pohled neměl daleko ke chlípnosti. "Chceš vidět, jako moc tě chci? Tady." Chytil se dlaní za svůj oblečený rozkrok a trhnul sebou směrem k Sherlockovi. "Pořádná erekce, celá jen pro tebe. Gratuluju. Řekl bych, že jsem teda doopravdy bi. Nemyslel jsem si, že bych to mohl… _potvrdit_ , dá se říct."

Sherlock stál na místě a držel páteř vzpřímenou, ale následoval Johnův postup svýma očima. Pokaždé, když ho John obešel a zmizel ze Sherlockova pohledu, chloupky na jeho zádech zabrněly a poloviční erekce nadějeplně poskočila. Něco, co by nebylo znatelné, kdyby stále byl v obleku, ale nebyl. Třásl se a stál nahý uprostřed místnosti spolu s oblečeným Johnem, který ho _hodnotil_ , a sakra tohle ho tak jednoznačně vzrušovalo, že ani Johnovi to nemohlo uniknout.

John zpomalil a zastavil se, přímo za Sherlockem. Čekal tam celé věky, nedotýkal se, jen _existoval_ , nutil celý Sherlockův nervový systém se chvět. A pak jediným nehtem přejel od Sherlockovy kostrče po jeho páteři až po spodní část lebky. Sherlockovy plíce postrádali vzduch a jeho hlava se zvrátila dozadu, jako by ho praštil zvláště ostrý zvedák. Mohl za sebou _cítit_ Johnův zlověstný chichot.

"Je čas," řekl John a zesílil sevření na Sherlockově zátylku až na hranici ne-tak-docela-bolesti. "Jdeme do postele a ty a já to tentokrát uděláme pořádně."

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, je to trochu divný, to souhlas, ale bude to lepší. To slibuju já i wendymarlowe.


End file.
